


Run

by NBrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown
Summary: A short horror story





	Run

~~~~**_Run, all you can do is run and pray that you can make it out of the hell you are in._ **

**_It's catching up, soon it will get you and drag you back to that place you know to well._ **

**_You see the edge and think, maybe I can make it, but it's caught up now and has you._ **

**_You try to struggle, but to no avail, all you can do is watch as you get dragged away._ **

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.........


End file.
